Comme si c'était mon frère
by Shiefa Li
Summary: PostPoudlard. Harry et Draco rêvent de quelque chose, une chose qu'il ne peuvent pas avoir ensemble... couple DMHP et RWHG...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Comme si c'était mon frère.

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling…

Ps : Je viens de voir un film hier qui m'a marqué et j'ai eu l'idée de m'en servir comme base, tout en la mettant à ma sauce… C'est un sujet épineux en France et comme je veux devenir sage-femme, cela m'intéresse beaucoup... Dites m'en ce que vous en pensez en laissant une petite review!

&&&&

« I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh

You will suck the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh »

Encore… Merlin Harry… Tu vas te rendre sourd à écouter cette musique à fond ! On peut venir doucement, délicatement, sans se faire remarquer, et te tuer en moins de deux… Aïeuh !

« Ca va pas la tête ! C'est moi, Hermione ! »

« Hum… Fallait pas venir comme ça… T'imagines… J'aurais pu te tuer… Juste par réflexe… »

« … No comment… Tu m'as entendu venir avec tout ce boucan ? Ta l'ouie plus fine que je pensais… Quoi de neuf ? Tu sais avec ton _chéri_… »

« Hum… Je croyais que toi et Ron vous ne vouliez pas en parler… Mais puisque tu demandes, ça va ça va… et toi et Ronny ? »

« Ron va bien… Son boulot le passionne… Et j'en peux plus d'entendre parler de Quiddtich… Quelle idée des Canons de l'avoir pris dans leur équipe en tant que gardien… En tant que titulaire en plus ! Mes pauvres oreilles… Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de Lola, elle est en train de nous faire ses premières dents… Je te dis pas les nuits que je passe… Enfin je dois t'ennuyer avec tout ça…»

J'ai l'impression que ce que je viens de dire viens de lui miner encore plus le moral… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ! Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, c'est mon meilleur ami… Et ça commence à m'attrister de le voir aussi… las ? Ron et moi, et même tout le monde, on a très bien accepté sa nouvelle relation avec _lui_, le problème n'est pas là… Rah je sens que je vais aller lui passer un savon à l'autre ! Vas voir de quel bois elle se chauffe Hermione Weasley ! On ne rend pas mes amis aussi triste sans en payer les conséquences… Harry c'est comme si c'était mon frère, sans les liens du sang c'est tout !

Harry complètement affalé sur son canapé me laissa une petite place quand je voulu m'asseoir à côté de lui… Et chose inhabituelle de sa part, se plaça de manière à avoir sa tête sur mes genoux. Je ne le savais pas aussi tendre, du moins pas comme ça… Il doit vraiment y avoir un problème pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière… Mon pauvre biquet ! Heureusement qu'il ne pratique plus la légétimencie, sinon j'aurais déjà rejoint Nick-quasi-sans-tête pour ce surnom…

« Harry ? »

« Hum… Quoi ? »

« Dis moi ce que tu as… J'aime pas te voir comme ça, si c'est un problème avec… »

« Nan ! Tout va bien avec Draco… C'est un ange avec moi… Le problème ne vient pas de là… Comment expliquer… On a tous 26 ans, toi et Ron avez déjà une petite puce, Ginny vit avec Seamus… Les Jumeaux sont eux aussi casés… Bill et Fleur attendent leur premier enfant, un futur franco-anglais… Charlie est fiancé à une Roumaine, et même Percy a quelqu'un… Tous sont hétéro et tous ont, vont ou se préparent à avoir des enfants… »

Enfant…voilà le problème…

« … Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais je peux imaginer… Tu nous fais un _baby blues_… Je… T'en as parlé avec Draco ? Il en pense quoi ? Vous avez pensé à des possibilités ? Adoption ? PMA ? »

« Un peu… En fait ça fait un bout de temps qu'on y penses tu sais, ça va faire 3 ans que l'on est ensemble dont un an officiellement, et je crois que l'idée de famille s'impose de plus en plus en nous… Mais on est deux mecs, et aux dernières news on ne fait toujours pas les bébés… Sauf la PMA, mais, comment dire… On a déjà été voir un médicomage spécialisé, et il se trouve que… »

« Harry ! Dis moi… Si je peux t'aider alors dis moi ! »

« Je… Suis allergique à certaine des substances que contiennent les fioles… »

« Oh non, je suis désolé pour toi poussin… Et pour Draco ? »

« Draco… Le problème est plus physique, si il tenait à mener une grossesse, il n'y a pas de problème pour lui… Sauf au moment de l'accouchement où je risquerais de perdre à coup sûr Draco, et besoin de beaucoup de chance pour que le bébé survive… Donc PMA impossible. »

« Mon Harry… Je suis tellement triste pour vous… »

« … »

« Harry ? »

« … »

« Harry ! »

« … Mione ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Quelque chose qu'à toi seul je peux demander… ? »

« Mais bien sur 'Ry ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Un bébé ? Tu pourrais faire un bébé pour moi et Draco ? »

&&&&

To Be Continued...

J'ai déjà écrit toute la fic, elle fait 8 parties de tailles différentes, je metrait une chapitre tout les 2/3 jours... je verrais bien en fonction du nombre de personne que cela intéresse!

Bacione

Shiefa Li


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot d'encouragement!

ginny11 : j'espère que la suite va te plaire! bacione!

crystal d'avalon: c'est que tu m'a fait peur qd jai vu le début de te review! contente que ca te plaise, je suis en ce moment d'écrire une autre fic, une autre post poudlard, mais je n'en suis qu'a la moitié.j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! bacione!

Lyane : c'est un sujet qui me touche bcp, alors jme suis demander ce que ca pourrait faire en fic, sur Harry Potter et c'est qu'on remarque que des gens qui serais contre dans la vie réelle, sont ok dans une fic...? voila la suite! Bacione

zaika: c'est vrai que nivo possibilité c'est pluto limité! voila la suite! bacione

&&&&

« Il t'a demander _ça _? Merlin ! »

« Je sais Ginny ça parait incroyable, mais c'est bien lui qui m'a demandé ça, et il y avait tellement de larmes dans ses yeux à ce moment là… Je dois bien avouer que du premier abord, rien que pour les voir disparaître j'ai bien faillit dire oui… »

« Hermione… C'est un choix délicat, je sais que de nos jours cela ce fait, mais c'est vraiment délicat… T'en as parlé avec Ron ? »

« Pas encore, au fait il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… »

« Mione ! Où est ma petite Lola ?»

« Avec nous chéri, dans son transat, elle vient de s'endormir…Hein ma puce après cette belle crise de larmes… Méchantes petites dents… »

« Et après c'est moi qui gagatise… Salut soeurette ! Quoi de neuf ? Vas bien mon pote Seamus ? Toujours pas mort par intoxication alimentaire ? »

« Nan lui au moins il aime ce que je prépare… ! »

« Tant que c'est pas un truc expérimenté, tout vas bien pour lui… »

« Rrh ! Puisque c'est comme ça que Mr mon Frère me traite et bien je m'en vais ! »

« Bye ! »

Mais quel cas je vous jure ! Sa sœur ne vient pas tout les jours quand même ! Enfin presque pas tous les jours… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la viré comme ça ! Il vas entendre parler du pays c'est moi qui vous le dit…

« Ron tu es vraiment d'une impolitesse chronique… »

« Tu disais ? Hein quelle est contente ma petite puce de voir son papa… C'est pour lui et rien que pour lui qu'elle fait des beaux sourires… Gouzou gouzou ! Oh mais c'est qu'il y a une quenotte qui a enfin percé ! C'est bien ma puce… »

Je crois que ma mise aux points sera pour plus tard… Y sont trop choux comme ça tout les deux… Ca vous case l'envie de faire une petite crise… Mais quelque chose… Harry… Depuis qu'il m'a demandé ça je… Sais plus quoi faire… Déjà soulever le problème avec Ron est indispensable et puis ce n'est pas une décision légère… Porter un bébé qui en fin de compte sera l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne me sens pas aussi altruiste !

« Mione… Mione ?... Mione ! »

« Tu disais ? Excuse-moi j'étais…Ailleurs ! »

« Je vois ça… Je vais coucher Lola, et puis on parle… De ce qui te tracasse ? Je suis de retour dans 5 minutes…»

« Et moi je vais préparer le dîner… »

Dix minutes plus tard…

« Hum ! Ca sent bon dis moi ! Contrairement à ma sœur, ma femme elle, c'est un véritable cordon bleu ! »

« Du moment que ça remplit ton estomac, tout vas bien pour toi… »

« Méchante ! C'était un compliment très spontané de ma part… Je suis déçu… »

« Je connais un moyen de me faire pardonner… »

« Ah oui ? Et lequel ? … Ah oui, si tu parle de celui là… Pas de problème tu es toute pardonnée… »

Trente minutes plus tard…

« Le repas est froid… »

« Pas grave, un sort et c'est réglé… »

« Faut qu'on parle Ron… C'est important… C'est à propos de Harry… »

&&&&

To Be Continued

Bacione

Shiefa Li


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite, j'ai enfin eu assez de temps pr la mettre! merci a ceux qui m'on laissé un message, ça fait tjr plaisir!

Bonnie : c vrai qu'il fallait y penser... enfin... voilà la rép de Ron! Enfin presque... Bacione! Ps: ne me tue pas!

Lyane : en fait j'ai trouvé un compromis... plutot bizar sur le coup mais bon... Sinon pr Ron, ds c genre de cas faut etre assez philosophiq pr encaisser d'un coup une conversation pareil! Bacione!

crystal d'avalon: le vif du sujet il est en cour, mais pas encore complétement là! Voilà les réactions de tt le monde! Bacione!

&&&&

La discussion surpris énormément Ron de prime abord, j'ai même cru qu'il n'allait pas m'écouter ! Ca avait l'air de le dépasser totalement… Et puis l'idée a dû faire son chemin dans sa tête parce que quand on en a reparlé le lendemain, il a eu une réaction très… Il avait l'air tellement triste pour Harry… En bref, après près d'un mois de discussions et débats assez animés nous avons pris notre décision… C'est pourquoi nous avons invité Harry et Draco à dîner à la maison ce soir…

Ding Dong

«Ca doit être eux chérie, je vais ouvrir ! »

« Je suis prête dans 5 minutes, le temps de coucher Lola et je suis là ! »

« Harry ! Malfoy, entrez ! »

« Quelle classe Weasley, j'arrive pas à croire que le bouc t'aille si bien ! »

« Malfoy… quelle délicatesse d'un coup… Ca ferait beaucoup moins con si on décidait de s'appeler par nos prénoms ? »

« Pas bête, pas bête…Ok Weas… Ron ! »

« Miracle ! T'as vu ça Hermione, mon Draco vient d'appeler mon meilleur ami par son prénom ! Merlin, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche! »

« Y a des jours comme ça… Plus important que d'autres… »

« Ron ! T'es en train de plomber la soirée, quel pro tu fais ! »

« Hey ! C'est pas vrai ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Allons donc manger ! J'ai faim moi ! »

« Harry ! Te transformerais-tu en Ron édition bis ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ce soir ? Tu sais que tu vas dormir sur ce canapé à cette vitesse là ? »

« T'oserais pas… »

« Tu veux essayer ? »

« Nan ! »

Le dîner ce passa dans une joyeuse ambiance. Ron et Harry, comme d'habitude s'entendaient comme larrons en foire… Tout les deux rivalisant à celui qui ferait le plus de conneries tout en calculant qu'ils avaient leurs _tendres moitiés_ juste à côté et que les représailles pouvaient être violentes… Les tendres moitiés de leur côté s'étaient mises à parler ensemble civilement… De tout et de rien… L'alcool aidant les langues se déliaient et le sujet «spécial » évité soigneusement depuis le début de la soirée arriva sans vraiment être attendu…

« Je… Je ne sais pas si vous en avez parlé mais… Ca fait un mois, et je voudrais, enfin on voudrait avoir une idée, une indication, par rapport à ce que vous avez peut-être décidé… ? »

« Rah Harry je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi froussard dans l'approche d'un sujet même aussi épineux… »

« Ron ! C'est toi qui vas tester le canapé à cette vitesse ! »

«… »

« Marche à la baguette dis-moi Hermione, ton mari est… Très bien élevé… »

« Malf…Draco ! Je ne suis pas élevé ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Mione ! »

« Si nous revenions au sujet qui nous intéresse ? »

« Oui bien sur… Nous avons pris notre décision, on en a longuement parlé et nous avons décidé en pesant les pour et les contre de… »

&&&&

To Be Continued...

A bientôt pr le prochain chapitre! La fic est déjà écrite, dites moi ce que vous en penser et pis je mettrais la suite! Bacione!

Shiefa Li


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pr les personnes qui laissent des reviews, ca fait tjr plaisir! J'ai été malade, dc jai eu plus accès au PC, dc voici la suite, arrivant plus rapidement que prévu!

RAR:

kahina : c'est vrai st assez court, mais à la base c'est un très long one-shot, je trouvai ca mieux de le couper! Voici la suite! Bacione!

crystal d'avalon: si tu trouvais déjà bas de couper là alors là... je me planque y risque d'y avoir des représailles! Bacione!

Neteria: Contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'étais pas sure que le sujet serais très... je sais pas trouve pas de mots! Bien voilà la suite! Bacione!

zaika: tant que tu m'évite le coup de la malédiction! lol! Voici la suite, et je crois que je viens de te donner encore de quoi me maudire... Bacione!

&&&&

« Vous êtes bien sur, Mme Weasley, de votre décision ? Dès que le contrat sera signé votre décision sera irrévocable. »

« Bien sûr j'y est… Nous y avons longuement pensé mon mari et moi, et c'est notre décision finale, je porterai le bébé de Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy. »

« Bien la mise en place du programme va donc commencer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous allez être traitée par des hormones de synthèse pour produire plus d'ovules, et oui, nous nous servons de techniques moldu, bien plus efficace que celle que nous avions pu essayer, et puis nous les féconderons avec les spermatozoïdes de Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy, car d'après ce que j'ai compris vous voulez que ce soit la nature qui décide qui sera le père biologique du bébé ? »

« C'est exact Mr. »

« Bien, en partant Mme Weasley ira voir une infirmière pour qu'elle lui donne son traitement sous forme de piqûre, nous n'avons rien trouvé de mieux pour les remplacer… désolé. Et Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy iront donner leur _noble contribution_ qui sera envoyée dans un laboratoire pour examen. Tout est compris ? »

« Pas de problème, Ron chéri ? »

« Ca va. »

« Harry, Draco ? »

« Tout est OK. »

« Je vous revois d'ici un mois, prenez un rendez-vous en partant, au secrétariat. Au revoir.»

Un mois plus tard…

« Y en a marre de toutes ces piqûres ! J'ai les hanches pleines de trous ! »

« Je sais chérie, courage c'est la dernière… Voilà c'est fait ! »

« T'es devenu un pro dans la façon de faire des piqûres sans douleur … »

« Je sais… Allez ouste, le rendez-vous est demain, et tout se jouera à ce moment là, je te rappelle que nous avons mis une limite, si au bout de trois essais cela ne fonctionnait pas, nous abandonnerons le projet… »

« Je sais… Allons y ! »

« Bien Mme Weasley… La fécondation a été parfaite, nous allons donc vous mettre quatre œufs, deux fécondé par chaque personne, les chances seront de cette manière égales… »

« Bien… Bien… Allons y ! A tout à l'heure les hommes… »

L'opération s'était très bien déroulée, il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à espérer que cela fonctionne du premier coup… Je priais assez tous les soirs pour que cela arrive ! Cette grossesse que je voulais mener à terme devenait aussi importante si ce n'est plus, que pour celle de Lola… Je savais très bien que si Ron et moi voulions un bébé nous n'aurions aucun problème, mais pour Draco et Harry ce serait leur seule chance à eux… Je voulais absolument qu'ils soient aussi heureux que moi et Ron l'avons été quand notre puce est née…

« On peut entrer ? »

« Harry ! »

« Alors ? »

« Entrez ! Allez et toi aussi Draco ! Je dois avoir la nouvelle du test dans l'heure qui vient… comme ça on sera trois à stresser ! »

« Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre peut-être ? Merci ! »

« Ron ! Tu n'es pas sensé être à un entraînement de Quiddtich ? »

« Eh ! Je vais savoir si je vais devenir tonton ou pas ! C'est un moment important je crois ! »

« C'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu le deviens… Et pourquoi tu serais tonton ? »

« Et si mon sixième frères devient papa, moi je deviens forcément tonton… logique ! »

« …Merci Ron… »

Mon chéri est le meilleur du monde, il n'y a que ça à dire… C'est pas pour rien que je l'ai épousé non plus…

Time is running out…

« Qu'est ce que c'est? »

« Mon portable, très pratique cette petite chose ! »

« Oui mais Muse… »

« Que veux-tu, il semblerait que tu m'es convertie ! »

« Réponds ! »

« … Bien… Donc…Oui…Entièrement d'accord… Prochain rendez-vous…C'est noté !... Au revoir ! »

« Alors ? »

« Alors… »

&&&&

To Be Continued...

Bacione

Shiefa Li


	5. Chapter 5

Ciao! il semblerait qu'il n'est plus possible de répondre directement au review... je n'ai pas vérifier faute de temps, mais je préfère rien mettre, mon déjà bloquer une fois pour ne pas poster, en plussans raison... tient pas réintérer!

Merci aux personnes qui me lisent et encore plus à celle qui laisse une review!

&&&&

J'adore cette tenue… Je me demande si elle me va ? Nan, la couleur jure avec mes cheveux… Et celle là ? Peut-être un peu trop décolletée… Non ne pas demander à Ron sont avis ne serait pas… objectif !

« Comment tu me trouves Harry ? C'est pour aller au baptême de la petite de Fleur, elle ressemble à un petit ange… Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air enceinte de 5 mois ? »

« Question piège… Si je dis que tu as vraiment l'air enceinte, tu risques de croire que je dis que tu es grosse, et tu te vexerais… »

« Mais non… »

« Cette robe te va très bien, comme tout ce qui est noir en général… Il te faudrait des chaussures et un foulard de même couleur, dans les violets, pour compléter l'ensemble… »

« Merci Draco, tu as toujours un sens du goût vestimentaire génial ! »

« Merci, mais je ne travaille pas dans une grande boutique de couturier sorcier pour rien… »

« Par contre niveau modestie… Je prends cette robe là et ce foulard, on ira voir pour les chaussures plus tard…Il me faut de nouveaux vêtements, j'ai passé les miens à Fleur pendant sa grossesse… Je ne pense pas les récupérer… Tu viens Ron, il me faut de nouveaux sous-vêtements… »

« On vous laisse y aller, je vais voir pour tes chaussures, tu fais bien du 39 ? »

« Bonne observation Draco, à toute à l'heure ! »

&&&&

« Fleur ! Ce baptême était magnifique ! Et ta puce, Camille, tellement mignonne… Et le repas est succulent, c'est de la cuisine française ? C'est franchement délicieux ! »

« Oui c'est un ami qui a décidé de venir ouvrir un restaurant français à Londres et ça cartonne et je lui est demandé si faire un buffet pour le baptême de ma Camille était possible il a sauté de joie, en me disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu faire certain plats…Enfin, je dois aller voir Bill, j'allaite toujours Camille, et il semblerait que ce soit l'heure ! »

« Vas y ! »

Six mois… Soit encore trois mois avant la naissance de bébé, nous ne savons pas ce que ce sera, Harry et Draco ne veulent pas savoir… Mais ils ont déjà fait leur liste de noms pour les deux, ils ne sont pas en retard…

Il y a des gens que cela choque et que cela choquera toujours, ma décision ne leur convient pas, mais ce n'est pas leur problème que je sache ! Harry adore s'asseoir derrière moi et mettre ses deux mains sur mon ventre comme le ferait n'importe quel futur papa, mais il semblerait que ça dérange…

Ils n'ont qu'allé se faire voir ! Draco lui est plus… discret, mais une fois pendant que je faisais une sieste, allongé sur le côté, je l'ai retrouvé à côté de moi, assis par terre à côté du canapé, sa tête contre mon ventre… Ce bébé c'est peut-être moi qui le porte, mais c'est le leur, à part entière et j'ai hâte de voir à qui il ressemblera !

« Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me reposer, Fleur m'a montré où se trouvait la chambre d'ami, je vais dormir une petite heure… A toute à l'heure ! Ne picolez pas trop ! »

« Nous ? Jamais ! Voyons ! »

&&&&

« Hermione Granger ! »

« Luna Lovegood ! »

« Ah mais je ne suis plus Hermione Granger mais Weasley ! »

« Et moi aussi ! Je suis maintenant Luna Londubat… Surprise n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu t'es mariée avec Neville, mais toute mes félicitations ! Et depuis combien de temps ? »

« Deux ans… Nous étions ensemble avant, et puis sans l'avoir prévu je suis tombé enceinte, et nous avons un petit garçon de un an et demi, Mattiew… Mais je vois que la génération Weasley se propage, tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des roux… »

Luna… Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu… Elle est toujours aussi bizarre sur les bords, mais elle a tellement de charme qu'elle pourrait faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui… Pauvre Neville ! Je lui ai expliquer pour le bébé, et elle n'a pas été choqué, rien, niente, nada, nothing ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de compréhension, enfin une personne qui ne juge pas… Enfin nous avons convenu de nous revoir, je l'ai invité à notre repas hebdomadaire avec Ginny, je suis sur qu'elle va être aussi contente que moi de la revoir !

« Ron ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré ! Tiens Harry, Draco, que faites-vous là ! »

&&&&

To Be Continued...

Bacione a tuttì!

Shiefa Li


	6. Chapter 6

Salve a tuttì ! Bah voici la suite, j'espère que ça plait tjr, a vrai dire pas bcp d'écho, mais bcp de hit... qu'en penser? Pas de rép au review, j'utilise le nouvo système de je tiens à mon comte...

Bacione a tuttì!

Shiefa Li

&&&&

« Quoi ? Ca ne te fait pas plaisir de nous voir ? Je suis vexé ! Au revoir ! »

« Harry… Te fous pas de moi, c'est moi qui vais me vexer… C'est juste que je t'ais vu hier… »

« Et alors si j'ai plus le droit de venir voir mon fils… »

« Nan, c'est une fille je te dis ! »

« Un garçon ! »

« Hey hey ! Vous verrez ça en temps et en heure ! Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Elle lâche pas le morceau ta femme dis… »

« Hey, j'y peux rien ! Attention à ce que vous dites ! »

«... En fait, mon père a appris pour le bébé et… Ses mots n'ont pas été des plus tendres… Je venais juste prévenir de faire un peu plus attention, on ne sait jamais avec lui… »

« L'est plus à Azkaban ? »

« Nan, depuis 15 jours… C'est pour ça qu'il vient juste de l'apprendre… Donc attention ! Bon nous on y va, on a décidé de se faire une soirée en amoureux, nous allons au restaurant ! Au revoir ma Fille ! »

« Je peux Hermione ? Smack, bonne nuit mon fils… »

&&&&

« Merlin… Mme Weasley… Mais quelle silhouette… Quel ventre énorme…Il parait que peut-être mon futur petit-fils se trouve dans ce _corps_… Merlin quelle horreur ! »

« Oh Mr Malfoy, je ne vous avez pas vu… Dommage pour moi d'avoir tourné la tête… Vous êtes donc au courant… Tant mieux, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez tout compris, ce bébé sera un sang-mêlé… De fait je m'étonne de votre présence… De plus, je vous rappel queDraco à demander à ne plus être considéré par la justice et l'état civil comme votre fils… Vous n'avez donc aucun droit sur ce bébé… Adieu, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, perdre du temps inutilement en bavardage insipide! »

« Mme Weasley…arg ! »

« Et oui, vous n'avez plus de pouvoir, c'était la condition pour pouvoir sortir… »

&&&&

« Tout est Ok. Mme Weasley, bébé va bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'à passer ce dernier mois en douceur pour que le bébé prenne du poids… Sinon aucun problème, reposez-vous quand vous en sentez le besoin, mangez, amusez-vous… Appelez-moi en cas de problème. »

« Très bien, au revoir ! »

« Alors Mione ? »

« Alors comment va ma fille ? »

« Mon fils ! »

« Rah arrêtez ! Bébé vas bien, reste plus que quatre semaines à attendre, et puis ce sera le moment de devenir _parents_ à part entière… Pas trop peur ? »

« Nan, enfin pas moi, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps… Enfin c'est relatif on verra au moment venue… et toi Draco ? »

« Je meurs d'impatience ! Dorlotes nous ce bébé et tout ira bien ! »

« No problem… Enfin un boulot facile ! »

&&&&

To Be Continued...

Voilou a ciao!

Shiefa Li


	7. Chapter 7

Posté vite et en plus le chapitre est court... ne me tuer pas! lol! 

&&&&

Je ressemble à une vraie baleine… Ou à un… Je ne sais pas… Certainement à toute femme enceinte de neuf mois, qui est à une semaine de son terme… J'adore être enceinte, mais là ça commence à être long… Que ne ferait-on pour son frère…

« Ca va ma chérie ? Pas trop mal au dos ? Si tu veux je peux te masser si t'en as besoin… »

« Merci chéri…mais… ça va…nan ça va pas… »

« Comment ça ? Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je crois que bébé arrive, appelle Draco et Harry, on part à la maternité, même si ce n'est pas pour maintenant, c'est leur bébé, je veux qu'il n'y ait aucun problème… »

« J'appelle et on y va ! »

&&&&

« Tout va pour le mieux, ce bébé descend bien, d'ici trois à quatre heures il aura finit de descendre, et ce ne sera qu'une question de minutes ! Vous revoulez de la potion anti-douleur ? »

« Comment tu vas ? Si tu savais à quel point je suis impatient ! Ce bébé, c'est la seule chose que notre amour ne pouvait pas réaliser, la seule… Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Hermione… Jamais ! »

«Harry, tu es comme mon frère… Ce que je fait, je l'ai fait de bon cœur, je… »

« Merci Hermione, je… Quand Harry m'a parlé de cette idée je n'étais absolument pas pour… Et maintenant, j'ai une dette éternelle envers toi et Ron… Merci ! »

« Ca y est presque Mme Weasley, encore deux poussés et ce bébé est là ! Allez courage, poussez !... C'est bon…Encore une, il ne reste plus que les pieds…Ca y est ! Je vous présente votre bébé, un magnifique petit garçon ! Comment comptez-vous l'appeler ? »

« Une fille ç'aurait été plus simple, c'est au prénom de Hermione que nous pensions… Pour un garçon… Alec… C'est le nom sur lequel nous nous étions décidé. »

« Bienvenue alors à Alec dans ce monde ! »

&&&&

Plus que 1 chapitre... je compte le poster d'ici 2/3 jours maxi! Sinon j'ai écrit une autre fic : Les fausses jumelles, tjr sur mon couple favoris... j'espère qu'elle plairat!

Bacione

Shiefa Li


	8. Chapter 8

Ca y est dernier chapitre de cette fic... merci a toute les personnes qui l'on lu et qui m'on laissé des reviews!

Bonne lecture!

&&&&

Deux ans plus tard…

« Alec ! Alec ! Vient ici petit chenapan ! C'est ton anniversaire, alors vient donc souffler tes bougies ! »

« J'arrive papa ! Tata Hermione arrive, mais elle va pô vite tu sais… ! Son ventre, elle dit qu'il y a dedans un bébé, mais moi comprends pas… »

« Alec va rejoindre tes parents, je peux venir toute seule ! »

La petite fête en l'honneur des deux ans d'Alec Potter Malfoy battait son plein. Ce petit garçon ressemblait de façon étonnante à son père, enfin à Harry… Les yeux verts et les cheveux marrons…Que voulez-vous la génétique est la génétique, ce petit dispose pour son âge d'une énergie au dessus du commun !

« Tiens c'est pour toi. »

« Merci mais… Vous n'auriez pas du! »

« Si, nous te devons tant…J'espère que cela te plairas… »

« Oh Merlin… »

Ils ont décidé tout les deux de se marier… Sur ce parchemin, il est écrit que je suis la personne… La personne qui, s'il arrivait malheur aux deux époux, la personne qui se retrouverais alors tuteur de leur enfant… Je sais qu'il ne leur arrivera rien, du moins je l'espère… C'est simplement le geste, ce geste que l'on réserve normalement à ses parents où frères et sœurs… Là c'est moi qu'ils ont choisi… Comme si j'étais leur sœur…

Fin

A ciao!

Bacione

Shiefa Li


End file.
